A good network coverage rate, especially a good indoor coverage rate, is one of the critical factors leading to the success of the 3rd Generation (3G) mobile communication technology. In the Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) technology, a femto access point (FAP) may be deployed in, for example, a house, an office, or an office building of an enterprise of a user, and the FAP is connected to an operator network through an Internet Protocol (IP) broadband, thereby efficiently improving an indoor coverage rate of a network.
In order to ensure Emergency Service (ES) communication, currently in a solution adopted in WiMAX specification, a terminal ranging request (RNG-REQ) message is used for service indication. For example, ES indication information is added to the RNG-REQ message, so as to enable the FAP to provide an access service for a terminal requiring an ES. The support capability for the ES of the FAP may be controlled by a FAP management entity of the WiMAX, so that the WiMAX can inactivate or activate the support capability for the ES of the FAP.
The inventors find in the process of implementing the present invention that when a terminal initiates a service, for example, an ES request, to a FAP, the terminal is incapable of learning whether the FAP can provide the support capability for the service. If the FAP is incapable of providing the support capability for the service, the terminal needs to reselect a FAP. However, whether the reselected FAP can provide the support capability for the service is still uncertain, so that efficiency of implementing required services by the terminal is lowered.